Kryptonian Mage
by blackpan26
Summary: Ever died well I have then I got sent three wishes and was punted into a world where everything can kill me. This is going to be fun. *I suck at intros, no pairing just yet*
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I died in a fire. I had lived alone in a typical apartment building in New York and was sleeping when a loud fire alarm woke me up, I lurched out of my bed the second I smelt smoke realizing that it wasn't a drill. I tried opening my front door but immediately regretted as the handle scorched my palm, i let go with a hiss, I considered my window but before i could do anything i heard screams for help.

"Ah fuck it" i gave the window a mournful glance before i stepped back and slammed my chair into the door twice, thrice and on the fourth blow the door gave in and opened blasting me backwards with the sudden wave of heat. I tied a wet rag from the sink around my mouth and nose to block the smoke then stepped through the scorched doorway and into the blazing halls as I followed the weakening cries for help to the two doors over.

The door was partially charred and the lock broke easily under my foot. I stepped through calling out. _Bang! Bang! _I moved to a nearby closet blocked by falling debris but i managed to clear them away only for a little girl - around 5 or 6 - to tumble out crying into my arms.

"Oh God, I didn't think anyone was coming!" she cried

"Shh, shhh. Hey there kid", I said quietly, "C'mon i'll get you out of here." She nodded and allowed me to wrap my rag around her mouth and nose leaving me exposed before she huddled into my shirt, then I lifted her up and stepped out of the burning room through the broken door into the hallway and then down the stairs carefully traversing my way around the smoldering and burning debris in our way as I fought against the urge to cough due to the smoke but I finally reached the bottom of the steps and out the apartments lobby into the arms of firemen and paramedics. A woman was yelling and suddenly the girl was out of my hands and running at her.

'Huh', I thought as I broke down into horrible coughs, 'that must be her mother.'

I was rushed into the back of an ambulance with ambu-bag place on my face (to help me breathe) but i already knew it was too late. The paramedics were talking but i could only faintly hear their voices.

As the light dimmed (or were my eyes closing) and the last thing I heard was "Were losing him!" Then everything faded to black.

At least i died, without regrets.

**AN: Hey so this is my first online story so take it easy on my and honestly say what you think.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My eyes snapped open as I shot up with a gasp. I looked looked around frantically still in shock from the fire that I thought killed though it now seemed otherwise, i stood up shakely taking deep breaths to calm myself as I took in my surroundings. I was standing on a glowing checkered floor in a massive white space so vast I couldn't see anything besides the floor and the white surroundings, just as soon as I started wondering just where the hell I was I suddenly heard a voice.

**{{WELCOME}}**

"The hell!" I yelled, whirling around in search of the speaker but finding no one, "Who the fuck are you?!"

**{{ I AM THE SYSTEM OF REINCARNATION}}**

"System of .. *sigh* I am so done with this." I mutter, "Hey system just to clarify I'm dead right?"

**{{INDEED. YOUR SOUL HAS VACATED YOUR PREVIOUS MORTAL COIL AND HAS BEEN BROUGHT HERE}}**

"And where is here exactly?more importantly why am I here?"

**{{YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE AS YOU ARE ONE OF THE RANDOM FEW CHOSEN TO MOVE TO ANOTHER WORLD. YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE TO RECEIVE YOUR 3 LIMITED WISHES AND SELECT YOUR DESTINATION BEFORE YOUR DEPARTURE}}**

"So I have wishes huh, but you said limited, can you explain please?"

**{{YOUR WISHES ARE LIMITED BY THE FACT YOU CAN ONLY RECEIVE KNOWLEDGE BUT NOT POWERS OR ITEMS FROM OTHER WORLDS WITH ALL ABILITIES COMING FROM YOUR CHOSEN DIMENSION. THE ABILITIES I GRANT CANNOT BE ABOVE A CERTAIN LEVEL OF POWER, BUT ABILITIES YOU GAIN IN WORLD DO NOT COUNT}}**

"Ok. Then for my world I chosen the DC universe."

**{{GRANTED. NOW YOUR WISHES AND REMEMBER THEY MUST NOT BE ANYTHING THAT CAN BE COUNTED AS TOO POWERFUL}}**

"Then for my first wish i want all of typemoon Scathach's knowledge on magic." I've always wanted to use rune magic since i saw Cu Challain use it on tv.

**{{DENIED. HER FULL KNOWLEDGE IS FAR TOO VAST, YOU WILL RECEIVE HER KNOWLEDGE OF RUNES WITHOUT HER SKILL. AS CONSOLATION YOU WILL RECEIVE THE ABILITY TO USE FMA-TYPE ALCHEMY WITH TRANSMUTATION CIRCLES }}**

"Ok, I can accept that. For my second wish i want to be a kryptonian." That should give me should keep me safe and give me enough time to get a master my magic to the point where i'm at least proficient at it."

**{{DENIED. THE KRYPTONIAN BASE FORM HAS BEEN JUDGED AS TOO POWERFUL. YOU HAVE BEEN RELEGATED TO NATURAL HALF-KRYPTONIAN. AS YOU AS A NATURAL HALF-KRYPTONIAN YOU WILL POSSES SOME KRYPTONIAN QUALITIES ON PAR WITH THAT OF A PEAK KRYPTONIAN BUT YOU WILL BE WITHOUT SOME OF THE OTHER POWERS THEY POSSESS. AS CONSOLATION YOU SHALL RECEIVE TOTAL MASTERY OF ANY ONE MARTIAL ART OF YOU CHOICE AND A REDUCE WEAKNESS TO KRYPTONITE DUE TO YOUR HUMAN HALF}}**

"That's actually a rather good deal. Ok umm for my martial art i chosen pankration", because Achilles vs Chiron showed how bloody awesome that was, "And for my third wish I want the ability to gain knowledge on someone or something by touch." Praying it would agree.

**{{GRANTED. MASTER LEVEL PANKRATION AND PSYCHOMETRY HAVE BEEN GIVEN. DUE TO THE SENSITIVE NATURE OF YOUR EXISTENCE YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO TELL ANYONE OF WHAT HAS OCCURRED HERE, THIS WILL ALSO PROTECT YOUR MIND FROM UNWANTED INTRUSIONS BESIDES MENTAL COMMUNICATION}}**

Nice!

**{{NOW GOODBYE AND GOODLUCK, WE SHALL NEVER MEET AGAIN}}**

And in a flash of absolute darkness he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Micael POV

I woke up groggily looking around to find myself on a two person bed. I sat up quickly, ignoring my slight migraine i got up from the bed only to collapse back onto it as memories - mine but not - flooded into my head painfully as I remember who is wa- no, who I am in this world.

I slowly got up gripping my head as I walk over to the mirror and looked into it bare expect a pair of shorts. I was around 6 feet 4 with a muscular swimmers build and slightly tanned skin, my eyes were emerald green and my hair was russet red, my name was Michael Ryan and i was currently living in an apartment in New York.

From what I had learnt from my memories i was a 17 year old college graduate with master degree in criminology, forensic science, computer science and programming. It seems that the original Michael hadn't yet chosen what he was going to do so I had no source of income though i still had a tidy sum left over in the bank but I still needed a way to get money quickly - testing my powers can wait since it would take a few days for them to awaken so i needed a source of income, hmm it a good thing i'm a hacker.

I stepped out of my apartment into the night of new york city - somehow more crowded than during the day - and headed straight for the nearest computer store, i'll need at least three high processing systems form my plan.

I ended up buying four instead of three - three wayne tech and one lexcorp - along with some additional hardware to use and modify them, after buying and modifying the systems i took them to an abandoned house and set them up then started my plan. You see earlier in the day I had set up an offshore bank account under a false name to store any illicit gotten gains so now I just needed the money to fill those accounts.

I created an algorithm for the systems, two of them were acting as bots and cheating at online casinos and betting on illegal websites - this way the owners can't complain to the police about hackers if they find out. The third wayne tech system was used specifically to stop people from remotely blocking, shutting or tracking the other systems and the lexcorp system was used to reroute all the internet and banking traffic through lexcorp servers - that way if i was tracked the would trace it bank to lexcorp where my trail would get lost in the mass of information causing them to blame lexcorp or one of it's employees.

After I was done I lowered the group of systems and routers into the basement using alchemy and set up some basic rune based defences before leaving for the night. I got home quickly and got into bed thinking of all the money that would end up in my account by tomorrow.

Falcone Mid-rank Goon POV

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Sshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiitttttt! The fuck is going on?! The boss is going fucking murder mmmeeeeeeee! Dammit who the hell is robbing our online scams?! I'm going to die because of this! Whoever's doing this i'll fucking haunt you till the day you die!, DAMMMIIIIIITTTTTTT!

Micael POV

Hmmm? Why do i feel like someone's cursing me. Meh it's probably the poor sucker that got hacked by my program, I feel sorry for them but their fault for doing shit illegally it just makes them easier to exploit.

**The Next Morning**

*Ping*

*Groan* Michael rolls over and looks at the new phone he bought - to get updates on his offshore account without it being traced to his regular number - and see a bank notification. He sits up and ones the phone to see the notification only for his eyes to widen at the amount that entered was in his account. I the span of one night his get rich scheme had made his bloody rich! He now - under a fake name of course - has $30 million dollars in bank to his name. Michael smirked as he now had the funds to start his plan but first he need to take care of some loose ends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The first thing I did was got to where the computers were and shut down my program before it could properly be traced back to me, then I used my alchemy to take apart the system as bury it. There, evidence destroyed money gained and criminals educated - hopefully now they know better than to launder money online where it can be easily stolen.

Now i set up the money to be transferred from the offshore account of John Doe (hah) through several other banks then into my own personal account at $1,200,000 every three days so it would take a little over a week to transfer all the cash and terminate my John Doe account.

Once the first transfer had been sent I went online and booked a flight for Arizona in the next three days. The grand canyon seemed like a good place to practice both my power and alchemy while deserted enough that I wasn't likely to be found out due to home deserted it was. I had a few days to prepare for my trip so I went home to get ready.

LINEBREAK

Over the last few days I had settled all my student loans and other debts and I bought a six floor apartment building in Washington DC where the hall of justice was based so that i would be close enough to help in any incidents. I would pay contractors to tear down most of the walls of the first floor so that i could use it as a base for my private/paranormal investigator business -i had already sent my request along with payment on ahead- and they would remodel the entire apartment complex to my specifications then notify me when it was done. I hadn't decided what to do with the other floors yet, I might rent them out to civilians as a source of income or do something else with them, but for now i would head to the LaGuardia Airport closest to me where i had booked a business class flight for my trip.

Now one of the first in my seat on the plane I took the window seat near and opened a book on the stock market, I was thinking of investing later on in case i needed more money for anything - I heard that you need gems and the like somethings for rune but alchemy! So i can just make them. Someone sits next to me and I glance over and see a blonde girl with dirty clothes and a frightened expression on her face, just as she is about to say something I hear one of the flight attendants moving down the aisles asking passengers if they have seen a stowaway while making her way towards us. The girl grabs my arm tightly - surprising me - and shakes her head urgently with a pleading look on her face. I take in the state of her; her torn and dirty red shirt and blue jeans and her scuffed formerly white sneakers and sigh, i know this will come back to bite me but…

I quietly clap my hands together and place the on her (not like that you creeps) and use alchemy to repair her torn clothes and remove the dirt and grim from her skin. I'm partially amused by the surprised look on her face but before she can say anything the flight attendant come to question us and I explain that the little girl - she's like twelve or something - is my sister and that were on a trip to arizona, she nods and wishes us a good day before moving on.

I turn to face the girl and say "So mysterious stowaway mind telling my why I'm hiding you?"

She seems hesitant at first but then replies "I'm running away from home."

"Why?" I ask but she tenses unwilling to answer so i say "Well you don't have to tell me but can i at least know the name of who ever I'm helping?"

She relaxes a bit and say "Terra, my names Terra."

"Well Terra i'm Micheal nice to meet you." and I hold out my hand for her to shake which she does giving me a shy smile.

After that we settled into our seats for the rest of the flight.

**AN: Bet you didn't expect the girl to be Terra, but kudos to those who figured it out early, once again thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
